Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
Act One Fade In Earth San Francisco Starfleet Command Stardate: 54454.5 (Note: Opening Credits fall over the opening scenes) Int. Commodore Samuels office In his office Commodore Samuels is sitting in his office looking at the reports on fleet status and border patrols from different ships along the Romulan border, when the doors chimed and he puts the padd down and looked at the doors. Commodore Samuels: Come. Commander Taylor walks into his office. Cmdr. Taylor: You wanted to see me Commodore?. They shook hands. Commodore Samuels: Yes, please sit down Commander. Taylor sat down. Commodore Samuels: We've got a ship for you it's a Intrepid-class starship the USS Helena, she was just completed at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards. And she needs a Captain and we've see that you've fit the bill. She looks at him. Commander Taylor: Look, Admiral, ever since I was a kid, I have wanted to serve on an exploratory vessel. And for you to put me in the captain's chair yes, I'm-I'm ready. He gets up from the chair and changes the pips on her uniform jacket from Commander to Captain. Commodore Samuels: Congratulations Captain Taylor, now the Helena has a nearly-full crew complement, but she's still short a helmsman and a first officer. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Well I can't help you with the first officer issue, but maybe I can help you with the helm officer issue what about Ensign Jamie Kaye?. He looks at her. Commodore Samuels: Admiral Kaye's daughter? Correct me if I'm wrong, but she's been grounded for.... She raised her hand to the Commodore. Capt. Taylor: She's made some mistakes. But everybody deserves a second chance. He looks at her. Commodore Samuels: Well, if you think you can keep her focused, it's your ship, Captain Taylor. They shook hands. Ext. Space (Mars orbit) At Utopia Planitia Shipyards Federation starships are being built, refitted or launched as a worker bees fly by and then the camera shows a shuttle is flying towards the dry-dock. Int. Shuttle cockpit Captain Taylor is standing while Ensign Kaye is flying the shuttle. Ens. Kaye: So, how many ships in the fleet these days?. Taylor looks down at her. Capt. Taylor: Who knows but most of the ships are Galaxy-class starships that are out in the Alpha Quadrant these days, wait what is that is that a beer?. Kaye looks up at her. Ens. Kaye: No it's an ale non-alcoholic, seeing how I'm going to be flying an Intrepid-class starship I don't want to ruin your first day in command. She smiles and snickers. Capt. Taylor: And there she is. The camera shows the USS Helena docked in the Dry-dock. Ens. Kaye: Intrepid class. Sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor nine point nine seven five. Fifteen decks. Crew complement of one hundred and forty one. Bio-neural circuitry. Taylor looks at the ship then at her. Capt. Taylor: Bio-neural?. She explains it to her. Ens. Kaye: Well, from what I've been hearing about the bio-neural stuff, some of the traditional circuitry has been replaced by gel packs that contain bio-neural cells. They organize information more efficiently, speed up response time. Taylor looks out through the port window of as Kaye brings the shuttle about. Ext. Space The shuttlecraft flies past Helena. Int. Shuttle cockpit They're looking at the ship. Capt. Taylor: (Breathes) Oh my god...she's beautiful. (End of Act One, Fade out)